Wolves of Mibu
by chibi-nin-Adara
Summary: The past and the present of the Miburo. Based on historical events but there might be things wrong. R&R please, rated M.
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING: THIS STORY IS NOT SUITABLE FOR CHILDREN. IT CONTAINS MATURE CONTACT** -you get the point-

_**In other words, it is rated R -for a reason.**_

**A/N:** O.o WTF? Shinpachi was actually four years older than Saitou and Okita? And 6 years younger than Kondou ! Wow... That kinda(!) shocked me..He seemed so little in the PMK series..And he was so cute..I couldn't find the info on Heisuke anyway...Hmm.. Can someone tell me how he died or any other information about Heisuke Toudou?

**Disclaimer:** As much as I would love to own them, by living in the 1800's there's no way I could and even in 1900, cause you know, those guys are usually dead and probably at the age of 70.. They are real so no one really owns them..

One more thing..I have the knowledge that HARADA SANOSUKE really has a wife from a brothel which is a shock considering his personality.. I heard that is it not necessary to marry the woman you slept together in those days...Lol..

The names of their wives are made-up.

Sugimura/Nagakura Kizuisen and Harada Akihana. I don't know much Japanese names and I hope those would be right..

**Title: **Wolves of Mibu

**Author: **Chibi-nin-Adara

**Summary: **Life of a wolf, before and after of the war. Note: Existence of OC's and some made-up events.

**Warnings: **There isn't any definite reality in the death of Heisuke Toudou. It is only my imagination from a fanfiction about his death and I don't know how true it is. If there is any credit, it goes to the writer of that fanfiction-sorry I neither remember the name nor the author. If you have any knowledge about any event that happened in reality, please contact me from: appreciate it. Ja!

**Chapter One: Makoto...**

**1869**

2nd Year of Meiji,

"Oi! Shinpachi!"

The thirty year old stopped in his tracks, stiffening slightly as the familiar voice reached in his ears. The light crimson locks were falling on his eyes that were reflecting pure sorrow from what he had experienced in the last two years, the whole success and defeat.

He could clearly remember the fantastic lights of the Gion Festival, turning into his nightmares.. Six year before, there were all of them in this time of the year...

The voice was bitter, sarcastic, a reminder of the "good-ol'-days„ . The owner of the fake-energetic voice was also capable to understand the meanings of everything that went through the other and himself.

The best-friends had avoid each other by the sake of the new Japan.

When the taller men reached the other, there were some words spoken within their eyes. They both took the news, the end of the battle,the loss of friends which reminded the hurting memories...

No words were there to exchange as two men walked slowly in the streets of Mibu, different than their usual selves, mostly quiet and looking at the ground. Once they passed those streets along with the light blue- white uniforms, in proud but now, both were in their black kimono's and escaping from looks. It isn't like they lost their power, they just lost their interest.

They weren't joking since the death of the third, Toudou Heisuke. It could hardly called death but the memory of their best-friend's lost hurt them whatsoever. The assassination was made by them, mostly Nagakura because the other companion refused to go, excusing himself because he could not...

_"Gomen..Heisuke.." _

_"Iie..." His looks read inside his heart, performing a soft smile -unbelievable along with his situation. "Sa-yanoora, Shinpattsan.." And for an hour, before Yamazaki arrives to check on him, Nagakura Shinpachi stayed with his friend, talking with him, telling him what went on while he was away... When he was about to leave by force, he whispered his last words at him.._

_"Matte, ne..Heisuke.." He painfully gave a half smile; the ones he performed when they were making sarcastic comments and as he muttered a 'Ja ne' he left without ever looking back..._

"So..." Shinpachi finally said after ordering their sake's in where they thought -without considering to each other's thoughts, because each knew what the other thought- it would be good to sit and talk for a while in peace. "Sano...How was life treating you?"

He would have laughed at his own sarcasm but he prefered he didn't since the question was sincere.

And they started to talk about the last two years; the Meiji years. The burden of 'not-having-a-sword' and the feelings of emptiness that hount both of them..The half-heartedly laughes could be heard time to time.

"Hahaha! Yeah and remember the time when Saitou catched us talking about it and Heisuke-"

He suddenly stopped. The expressions on both's face changed into a clear pain.

"Yeah...Heisuke.." Shinpachi softly said, looking away...

_"Ne, Sano, Haven't seen Heisuke for a while, wonder where is he..." The red headed exclaimed slightly worried as he took the steps along with his friend, to where they were called to._

_The taller figure shrugged. _

_"Who knows.."_

_The leaders of Second and Tenth Squad entered the room they were called to, to see Hijikata Toshizou standing- a bit angry from their side._

_"Harada, Nagakura.." Hijikata said, not even facing them. ""The law of the Shinsengumi states that all who abandon their duties will be executed!" ..."_

"Say..Shinpachi.." Sanosuke started to speak but Shinpachi looked away.

"Sano..I can't..It was hard to live it once, I can't live it again..."

He understood.

_"Hai..." The two unvoluntarily said after Hijikata told them their mission but neither had the courage to stand up to Hijikata...At least they had their answer about where Heisuke left to...But it was no relief..They left it without any other word and didn't spoke until they had reached some place, where no one could hear them..._

_Neither spoke. Unlike their tough appearance, both were about to cry for the heavy mission that was assigned to them. The words clearly said: "Find Toudou Heisuke and slay him immediately." But Hijikata put it with other words, but they understood..._

_"Tomorrow...We'll do it..Tomorrow.." Shinpachi said before leaving Harada Sanosuke alone in his own thoughts..Right now, they both had to spent some time alone..._

"How's your wife, Sano? Is she still beautiful?" Shinpachi asked, with a smile which can only compared to a shadow of his old smile.

And the laughter is not even compared to the Captain of the Tenth Squad once had with full of his heart...

"She is..She is..And how's yours?" The grin took the place of the frown but the unshed tear never left the eyes of them...Not for years..

_"Where is Sano? I hoped he would come too.." The words spilled from the enemy's mouth.. The familiar smile hurt Shinpachi to no end. They were both in pain mentally as their physical wounds didn't hurt at all._

_"He wouldn't..." Instead of couldn't.. But Heisuke understood anyway..._

_They both held their war stance to each other but neither attacked. For at least half an hour they spent talking, along with several clashes of their blades just to not let anyone interfere._

_"Did you get longer?" Heisuke asked with a soft smile. The teasing they shared now and then.. And the answer was never late._

_"Nah, it's just you getting shorter. You look older Heisuke.." Nagakura grinned- not fully, the weight of the blade had started to pressure on his right arm._

_Heisuke shrugged with a laugh._

_"I heard girls like mature men."_

"What? Beautiful or good?" Shinpachi asked playfully. He missed the familiar teasing and jokings with his friends...Friend.. He sure missed Heisuke..

There was no doubt Sanosuke was also thinking about the same thing..

_The two shadow behind the paper door acted so slowly as if they weren't fighting at all.. Sanosuke guessed that they weren't. He did wanted to see him once more, say goodbye but it meant killing him and...No matter how bloodthirsty Harada Sanosuke could get he could ever be, there were two person who he would never kill even with the thread of his life. And both of them were fighting inside and...He knew if Shinpachi lost, He would have to kill Heisuke himself.. And so, even with a pain in his heart, he hoped Shinpachi to win this fight..._

"Oi..Sano, come to dinner tonight to us ne? I'm sure she will be pleased to see you.." Nagakura said after looking out to see the weather was getting darker. His friend looked at him grinned.

"FOOD!" He exclaimed..

"Nee, Sano.." Shinpachi cut his words with a raised eyebrow. "Isn't your wife feeding you properly?" He joked.

"Sure she does but Aki didn't come with me to here, she's looking after the children you know.." Sanosuke grinned with the happy thought of his family. He suddenly stopped as something occured to him and a questionable look was sent towards the shorter man.

"Say, Shinpachi..You never told me about your wife?" He said, remembering asking him about his wife of his sudden marriage.Sure, Harada knew about his marriage but there was no ceremony nor meetings.

And everything seemed more disturbing when Shinpachi looked away, bothered by the question..

"You'll meet her tonight, alright, Sano?" His friend finally said, facing with him with a fake smile.

Not really understanding the meaning of his behaviour, Sanosuke let it go and shrugged with a nod.

_So unlike her usual self, the eyes of amber sparkles softened and she embraced him softly.The hints of emerald danced in her eyes while the eyes of her companion widened with the shock of her moves._

_"You will not be alone..."_

_Her soft voice was hanging in his brain, the melody of the whisper repeating itself. _

_She felt his lips on hers and his arms on her shoulders.. As if she was waiting for it, her eyes closed slowly and enjoyed the soft touch of warm promises._

"So..Shall we go?" Shinpachi said as he rised from his seat, leaving the price on the table and looking at his old friend for an answer. He smiled gladly as the man also rose to his feet and nod.

Once again, the streets were under the feets of two ex samurai's of the Mibu-ro. Neither of them were carrying something around the waists of their black kimono's. The two men walked through the humans, some eyed them knowing their identities and some of them not even caring about the captains of the fallen Shinsengumi.

The steps of Shinpachi stopped as he reached a familiar door of his residence. Sanosuke stopped after a short while and realized that they have already reached.

Meanwhile Nagakura Shinpachi was having hard times while considering the thoughts of his wife, when she saw Sanosuke.. A great shock indeed... For both of them.

"Okaeri-nasai Yo-"

The excited voice of melody was heard before the door slowly opened after the sound of knocking on the wood caused by calloused hand. From the gap between the wall and the door, there stood a woman in her most enchanting sight, a slender figure carrying elegantly the shades of pink on her kimono with sakura design. The soft locks of sorrel hair were falling from her shoulders with two little braids of her hair wrapped around each other dexterously hold with a simple designed kanzashi. Her face hold the beauty of many woman would envy and would make many man fall in love, the soft white skin revealing the emerald hints in brown of her eyes which were opened widely by not the shock of seeing her husband there every night, but seeing the companion of his that night.

"...shie" the ruby lips fisnished her sentence for her in a whisper.

The face of the guest was not quite different from the woman's. His dark eyes covering all of his thoughts of how she might end up being Shinpachi's wife and how he might not know it. 'He was, afterall, right by not exposing her name.' the thought crossed his mind as he realized how much she changed and turned into a delicate charming woman...

"Sanosuke-san!.." Finally the words left her mouth.

"Kizui!.." The voice of his was unsure as he turned his head to look at Shinpachi just to see that he understood it right, he really was married with her..

_The exam would be made with Toudou Heisuke, the announcment was made by Kondou Isami.As for a referee Okita standed at the dojo,watching the slim man with curious eyes. For a male, he was thinner than usual and seemed kind of effeminate, Okita pondered slightly if he would be able to draw a katana by that non showing strenght of his. But ofcourse, Okita had no doubt after finding a sparkle in his eyes, somehow waiting for the match that was mentioned._

_Finally the awaited time had come and there stood two men, holding their shinai's in their position. From the corners, the Shinsengumi captains were watching. Heisuke, in his Shinsengumi uniform, looked at the figure wondering if he could win or not. Meanwhile, the opposite side, in black hakama and gi was nerveously holding on the sword, hoping to pass the exam so she could join the Shinsengumi.. The reason of his wishes was mostly because of his family, he had told Kondou. His father was ill and he needed medical help and money was needed for it._

_First attack come from Heisuke, fast as expected from the Captain of the Eight Squad. He, with an instinc blocked the attack coming from his left to his neck and draw his shinai. His right feet slided to his back as he dodged another attack and thrusted his own sword into the air before realizing Toudou had long ago noticed the upcoming attack and moving to his back. Swinging to his back he felt the bamboo's collide. Clutching tighter he spinned it around Heisuke's and resting the wood at his neck._

_Okita's desicion of the attack reached their ears, first round was won by Naisho Haku._

_As their fight continued, several man was actually surprised of the power of the fragile looking man. But with Toudou winning the second the third match was surprisingly Haku's, even though it was nearly because of a distraction of Toudou._

_And after several more fights in that day, he was called to the room of Hijikata. Haku took nerveous steps into the room, to see three men; Kondou Isami, Hijikata Toshizou and Okita Souji. He bow after taking two steps and sat down on his legs, looking down, waiting for the reply to his will of entering._

_After hours of investigation based talk between the samurais, the Shinsengumi was announced that Naisho Haku was given under the command of the Second unit._

_Naisho Haku, was a promising young man for Shinsengumi and soon turned out to be reliable for the captains too. Being young as 18 years of age, he was getting along quite well with others. Especially Okita really enjoyed his companionship and often asked Nagakura to bring him too. Even though, Okita was only three years older than him, he was glad that now there is some other samurai who is actually younger than him- so 'Toshi' wouldn't make fun with him about that later, not that he listened-._

_"Oo, Haku-kun.." Hokari Ryosuke, a samurai from First Unit greeted him as Haku walked towards them and smiled before bowing. "Why don't you sit with us?" Ryosuke asked him, noticing his awkward behaviour, Naisho Haku was generally an alerted man and always -for some reason- nerveous. But he was kind and understanding in some situations and that made other men his friends._

_Nodding slightly a soft "Ha." was spilled between his lips. His uniform was large for him yet somehow he did not wished for a replacement, there were tight bandages around his chest and if someone there to ask him, he would just ignore the question gently. Somehow, the person would find himself in a different subject._

Stepping aside gently, Nagakura Kizuisen was the first one to get over from the shock that overwhelmed her. Shinpachi tugged his friend softly before entering his house with a glance of his wife. Sanosuke followed him, still looking at the woman whose eyes were following the shadows on the floor. The sound of the shoji door came soon after their steps through the hall.. Shinpachi opened another shoji door, to make his entrance into a room and followed by Sanosuke. After a short while, looks with questions in it hit him but Nagakura refused to give the answers until his wife stepped in delegantly, carrying one bottle of sake and two cups. Bowing slightly, refusing to look at Sanosuke, she sat down, forming a triangle with her, her husbands and their guests body. Taking her time, in the time of silence, she poured sake in the cups and handled those to each. After all the serving was done, she finally sat up and faced Harada. It was then, Shinpachi started to talk...

"I believe you know my wife.. Nagakura Kizuisen, recently known as Sugimura Kizui.." He talked in his usual voice, aware of the looks of Sanosuke and Kizui and actually enjoying it.

After the hard times of Meiji, Shinpachi had changed his name to Sugimura Yoshie and following him, Kizuisen decided to change her name also. Taking a different path than the sword, two of them tried to live a normal life by not including any kind of blades..It was hard, for samurai's to change their lifestyle, that is...

_Naisho Haku was given on a mission along with Yamazaki Susumu, an operation of investigate. As he walked in the streets of Mibu, he noticed Yamazaki's look on him. Feeling uncomfortable, he muttered._

_"Nanda?" He wasn't feeling well under his looks, the head of the spies usually creeped everyone out. He was a trustable, successful ninja but he rarely comforted anyone with his looks._

_"You are different..Why is it?" He asked, without any hint of emotion.. As if asking if it is going to rain or not- Haku was also sure that Susumu wouldn't ask such thing, well, because he would probably investigate on water and find it out by himself if necessarily. Or else, he would say he doesn't care._

_"What are you talking about?" Haku answered, panicking a little. By his uncomfort, Yamazaki raised an eyebrow -this was interesting. He kept a note in his head to bring it up later as they walked in a back street, a short way back to Shinsengumi..._

_"BAKUFU DOG!" A cry of war heard from behind Haku as he turned to see what was going on, but he was too late to take his sword out. The blade slashed his clothes and met with the skin as he took a step behind to make the attacker lose his balance. Before the man could fall, Yamazaki Susumu thrusted a sword in his heart and he fell on the floor lifeless._

_The crimson drops fell on the floor from the clothes of Haku as he desperately hold the clothings to his chest which was cut. Yamazaki looked up at him._

_"Daijobu?" His eyes followed a thin leak of blood falling from his hand which hold his chest. Haku nod, wanting to distract Susumu before he saw the wound._

_If the guy could read his mind..._

_"Let me see the wound." He asked, still without any emotion that could be heard from his voice. The reason to his wish to check the wound was mostly caused by the necessarity, if the wound is deep or not._

_He was more suspicious as the samurai in pain shook his head, panicking._

_"Iie.. Daijobu desu ne..." His voice cracked up with the pain. The less deep the wound was, the more the pain could be felt; Susumu thought. At least he was not dying, so the sword only touched the skin._

_"Baka..I'm not going to do anything, why are you so scared?.." He muttered at him as he took a step and was really surprised to see Haku taking a step back._

_"Nani?" Yamazaki questioned with the perfect expression of surprise attached to his face. Haku looked down as the ninja spotted a tint blush on his face and his clenched teeth. Finally, after a while, Naisho Haku looked up at him and bit his lower lip. When he spoke, Yamazaki Susumu understood completely the reason why he did not let him look in the first place._

_The event was later told to Hijikata, but the wound was never mentioned..Neither the secret between them._

"Aa, Kizui.." Shinpachi said as if he just remembered. "I asked Sano to join us for dinner, is that ok?"

His wife softly rolled her eyes before smiling at him. Her eyes landed on Sanosuke as she politely nod.

"Ofcourse. I will be honored." She bowed softly before standing up and excusing herself out from the room to cook for dinner and also leaving the two men to speak of past.

_Even though Yamazaki Susumu kept his promises, years later, at Ikeda-ya, his secret could no longer kept its existence._

_"A WOMAN!" Hijikata angrily said to the figure in front of him, looking down with pure embarrasment. Kondou, who was next to Hijikata looked thoughtful and Okita, at the otherside of Hijikata looked serious. Not in his usual joking self._

_Kondou put a hand on Hijikata's arm to calm him and glanced at him. Then he looked at the person sitting, bending. The clothes was changed from Shinsengumi Uniform to a white kimono, which landed perfectly on the body and exposed the curves._

_"Please tell us the reasons, Naisho Haku?" Kondou said finally, his voice demanding for an answer and thinking of a solution other than seppuku- which would be probably Hijikata's decision._

_"Hai.." The unfamiliar soft voice caused them to feel awkward. They were still shocked, not understanding the situation before and now the voice of one of their trusted man had changed into a melodic, calming voice. They never realized how beautiful she was, when she met them as a male. And now, in front of three pair of eyes, the white skin was revealed, the charming beauty captured itself without any touch of makeup._

_"My real name is.. Hitome Kizuisen. My father was ill and I needed money for his medicine, my reason was not a lie but I did know that entering as a woman would be harder than entering as a man. This was the real reason of my disguise..."_

_Okita looked at Hijikata. He was impressed by her story and he had already faced with her braveness and hard work in the way of the samurai. Kondou also looked at Hijikata and that was when Hijikata nod softly._

_"I will allow you with only one condition." He harsly said. The only reason in his mind was that he needed more men..Woman or not.._

_"If you continue disguising yourself as a man. Because otherwise you would only distract the others." He said looking at the girl who was performing a soft smile that also reflected itself from her eyes. Okita catched a sparkle in her eyes and hold himself not to make any possible jokes about the situation._

**o°**•**o°**•**o°**•**o°**•**o°**•**o°**•**o°**•**o°**•**o°**•**o°**•**o°**•**o°**•**o°**•**o°**•**o°**•

**A/N: **Pretty long for a chapter ne:)

Anyways, I hope you liked the story and I promise I'll update as soon as possible. I would appreciate if you find any mistakes from Historical events nor any typing mistakes, please tell me. I may have mistakes because I didn't get English Education properly so :).

And I'm sure you all get that the italics are past and the regulars are the present. If you are confused any how, feel free to ask. If you want a direct answer, you can also mail me. :)

Dewa Mata!

Chibi-nin-Adara


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** As much as I would love to own them, by living in the 1800's there's no way I could and even in 1900, cause you know, those guys are usually dead and probably at the age of 70.. They are real so no one really owns them..

One more thing..I have the knowledge that HARADA SANOSUKE really has a wife from a brothel which is a shock considering his personality.. I heard that is it not necessary to marry the woman you slept together in those days...Lol..

The names of their wives are made-up.

Sugimura/Nagakura Kizuisen and Harada Akihana. I don't know much Japanese names and I hope those would be right..

Hokari Ryosuke is also an original character, a good man in the first unit.He is also in the list of people who didn't ignore Kizui's existence after her reveal along with Souji, Susumu and Heisuke.

The speech between Toudou Heisuke and OC Kizuisen is actually copied from NHK SHINSENGUMI (the conversation between Toudou and Hide).I don't own any of the products above, which include Shinsengumi.

**Title: **Wolves of Mibu

**Author: **Chibi-nin-Adara

**Summary: **Life of a wolf, before and after of the war. Note: Existence of OC's and some made-up events.

**A/N:** I know that Boshin war was on 1868, and Harada Sanosuke left after the war but please go with it since I couldn't find anything else to do. It's fiction, and there are no history novels of Japan here..If you have any knowledge about any event that happened in reality, please contact me from: appreciate it. Ja!

**Warning: **_This chapter is not suitable for children._

**Chapter Two: Mikomi...**

**1866**

_Hopeful days for Japan... Hints of the Meiji Era.._

The sun was dancing on sapphire, the air was filled with cheerful speeches of the womans and the excited talks between the males and the playful laughs of the children. There was a lone figure, in a black kimono, silently gazing into the playful light on the water. His arms were supporting him with the help from the railing of the bridge. His face took no smile nor his heart had any hope.

_"The Shinsengumi are going to demolish if they don't change.." _

He took out the image of Heisuke as he turned quickly around, startled with the soft touch on his right shoulder. He saw a familiar face as his eyes wandered on the person who just patted his shoulder.

A young lady, around the ages of 20 was standing with the curious eyes landing on his own eyes. A fine-made kimono was wrapping itself around her body, exposing a slender figure. The shades of blue dancing on her silk clothes as her soft voice completed the image..

"Nagakura-san.."

"Ha-...Kizui-san." He didn't know how to call her. The anger of betrayal and the remisincing of the memories kept rising his feelings. From the first time he learned that his best man was actually a woman, he tried to avoid her. From the first time he captured a sight of the samurai as a woman...

They walked together, by her request. Two steps between, no matter how it was unlike her usual self, she acted as a lady should. He looked uncomfortable but he let it go, after entering an inn- to talk quietly and no one around to hear.

"I'm sorry about Hei-" She started but he made a sharp move.

"Don't." He simply said. The events of the last week still capturing his mind, the death of his best friend and later -the departure of his other best friend. All happened so soon.

After hours spent by drinking sake, and with silence, Kizuisen looked up from the window to see the day was turning into the night.

Shinpachi knew her mostly as Haku. Even in her normal self she was tough and still a good samurai. She was still a respectful member of Shinsengumi. And even though she looked as a 'delicate young lady' she wasn't acting like one. She never showed any emotions and without her friendship and understanding, she was practically a female version of Hijikata in fights.

"The day is over.." She said as if she didn't say he wouldn't have know. He nod and take another sip from his sake. He could feel he was softly getting drunk but he still had his mind. He silently enjoyed the taste of the warm liquid.

"Why are you so bothered about?" Her voice hold a whining in it, wondering why he was drinking too much sake and pouting all the day. Sure, she knew the reason but she also knew that..To get over a sorrowful incident, the best way was to talk through it.

"There's no one left." He finally said, after drinking one more cup of sake. Both were shocked to hear him answer, her and himself. He shrugged off the feeling, talking wouldn't hurt...much.

"There are lots of-" She started with a smile that trying to cheer him up but she was cut off with a soft whisper, unexpected words to come from Shinpachi.

His eyes meeting with hers, she could read the sincere pain and sorrow inside her captains eyes, the violet of the dawn meeting with the pigment of earth. The first time she saw him so sad.

"I don't want to be alone..."

So unlike her usual self, the eyes of amber sparkles softened and she embraced him softly.The hints of emerald danced in her eyes while the eyes of her companion widened with the shock of her moves.

"You will not be alone..."

Her soft voice was hanging in his brain, the melody of the whisper repeating itself.

She felt his lips on hers and his hands on her shoulders.. As if she was waiting for it, her eyes closed slowly and enjoyed the soft touch of warm promises.

He did not know why he suddenly broke the embrace she offered to him and brushed his lips over hers. No matter how much he tried to get over her in his mind, he could not. And turned out to fight with her and he went uncomfortable around her. Under his hands, he felt the warm skin from the thin silk. Sliding it down slowly, his hands grasped her shoulders, surprised to feel how fragile and soft it was. The skin was soft as the silk itself.

She mentally smiled in her brain, 'Thank you' she thought happily, as she silently thanked her fate.

_The dojo contained many Shinsengumi who were practicing. Reaching to her ears, she could hear the voices of the men. Reaching there, she smiled softly. For the eyes of the samurai's, she was a male: Naishu Haku. Her long hair was in a high ponytail like most of the men and she was wearing her large Shinsengumi Uniform of Silver, white and blue as usual.._

_"Haku!" She heard someone call her and turned back to see who it was. Her captain, Nagakura Shinpachi, walked towards her with a grin as his friends followed him. Captains of the Second, Eight and Tenth was always together._

_"Ohayo, Nagakura-san, Toudou-san, Harada-san." She politely greeted them, lowering her voice in a bolder tone._

_"Ohayo!.." Heisuke smiled._

_"Ne, Haku.. Souji, Saitou, Ryosuke, Suzuki and us are going to drink sake tonight. Care to join us?" Sanosuke grinned widely. She understood the meaning of it, they were -helping- him in some matters, as they -secretly- invited him/her to -Shimabara-... It was actually understandable, most of the mens of Shinsengumi had their -needs- but the invitation make her uncomfortable, realizing the awkward situation to be._

_"Iie, iie..But thanks for the offer.." She panickly said._

_She cursed under her breath as she realized the grins on the comedy trio's faces, that believed they knew everything._

_"Don't worry, Haku-kun.." Shinpachi put his arm around the panicked guy. He softly patted his back as they turned to train more, leaving her stunned behind._

_"See you tonight.." She heard one of them saying but still in shock to stop herself from nodding..._

_"Kuso.." The curse left her mouth in a whisper, realizing what she had brought herself into..._

_Her eyes wandered on the shortest figure of the comedy trio who was beating the tallest in spar. She couldn't help but to smile when Shinpachi ran away laughing as Sanosuke followed him with a spear he just picked out. She, unnoticedly hold her arms around her shoulders, remembering how close he was._

She felt his hand wandering on her shoulder, lowering to her arm as his lips claimed hers. The heat rised to her face as red spread on white soft skin. She blushed madly as she noticed the new sensation of wood at her back, the cold contact under the soft silk dress. She let her arms join behind his neck, allowing him to move on her.

Feeling the weight on her, she let him take off the kanzashi that put her hair into a stylish model. The locks fell on the floor as his hand caressed her cheek and broke off the kiss, just realizing what he had done.

His eyes landed on hers as the honey coloured eyes opened slowly, carrying the shock of his sudden act. His surprise was mostly because she did not stopped him. Her red lips were slightly agape and wet, caused by the previous kiss. After watching her for a second, he get off of her rapidly. Not facing her, he could see the image of her face in his mind and he could feel the aching in several parts of his body.

Still having the sensation on her cheek caused by his warm touch, she sat up to see him standing, looking at the wall.

"Gomen-nasai." He softly said, feeling the natural instinct to apologize from her, for attending to take away her purity. He turned his back and left the room, not even looking at her who blushed more if it was ever possible.

She just answered with being silent and continueing her presence in the room, her hand is on her lips, remembering the softest touch of his lips.

He walked through the streets, using such vulgar language in his head, cursing with any word he might come up with, clenching his teeth in anger. How he lost his control, how did he made things get so out of hand. He could still remember the fragile thing under his hands, ruby lips and soft skin...

_"Nani? Is it that you like him?" The sarcastic tone of Yamazaki Susumu reached her ears as she turned back to see he took a bored expression._

_The softest shade of pink appeared on her cheeks as she shook her head. "No no, it's not what you think!" She said in a whisper, fast compared to normal speeches._

_There was a mocked eyebrow, raised at her for an answer. "Is that so?" Was the only words that was left before Susumu walked away._

Long, delicate fingers reached to the wood part of the Shoji door, making a fist she hold her hand for a second. Taking a deep breath, her joints met the wood- three short times, releasing a sound of knocking- a warning for the one who was inside the room. Hearing no answer coming from the place, she decided to enter.

Opening her fist, her fingers grasped the opening point of the sliding entrance, pulling it against herself. Her eyes met with his as she took a step inside. She had seen the person, sitting and looking down. She closed the door before sitting in front of him. He couldn't help but noticing the tresses of sorrel whispering from her shoulders and landing on her kimono perfectly.

"It is rude..." She softly started to speak."To leave a lady alone in an inn...Let alone, doing this after kissing her." He sighed as he waited for her accusements or yellings or things like that..

"Shikashi.." He looked up at her, surprised and alarmed any how. He did not expected a 'but' coming from her. He was acting as a thoughtless bastard and he left her without any other word than an apologize. She smiled softly and that made him more confused than ever. "Shikashi.." She repeated. "I'm not a lady, so I don't mind."

Looking at his face, she could see the thoughts clearly. She noticed that he wanted to say 'No, you -are- a lady' but she also knew that he know if he said such thing she might accuse him.. And it was something else if he didn't said anything.. She softly let out a giggle.

"Although..I might say I'm a bit broken.." She talked to him, as if it was nothing, the speech of hers was usual- as if she was talking about a recent mission with him.-

"I do know I'm far away from being a desirable woman but you didn't need to show it like that.." She bitterly said.

"It's not that." Shinpachi finally said, turning his head to look away, maybe it was a good time to examine the painting Heisuke bought long ago. Even though he did not looked at her, he knew her eyes were wide and wondering. But before she could manage to speak he continued.

"I didn't left- because I don't.. like you.." He knew, if he looked at her he could lose his power once more.

_"Lately, Nagakura-san has been avoiding me... " Kizui complained to Heisuke, throwing a rock at the lake, where they were sitting on the side. He was in his Shinsengumi Uniform, he was out to patrol before Kizuisen spotted him and they decided to take a walk together._

_"That's not true..." Toudou answered, watching the girl pouting. The soft breeze whispered to her ear as soft locks of her hair danced in the air. _

_The girl was wearing the shades of azure, a representive of the sky with the softest touch of the blue on her obi._

_"It is true! When I disguised as Haku, he spend most of his times with me...but now..." She bit her lower lip, and refused to meet with his eyes._

_"That's because now he knows you're a woman...he always feels uneasy around women... " He answered her, trying to make her relax._

_" ...yes, but... " She stuttered, to oppose his defence._

_"You care about him that much, dont you?" _

_She raised her head to met with his smiling eyes, suddenly feeling very awkward but thinking deeply his question. After some time of silence she softly answered._

_"...I dont know..." _

_"You really like him, right? Then, next time...I'll tell him how you feel! " Heisuke exclaimed happily, just as if he had found something._

_"What? No! Heisuke-san, please, dont tell him about this...its a secret! " She panicked and shaked her head hopelessly. Heisuke looked at her and nod. He understood her wishes, she was probably right on her reasons why she didn't wanted Shinpachi to know she liked him._

_"Ah...sumimasen...alright... " _

_Heisuke said before getting up and reaching a hand to her, for helping to get her up. She gladly took the offered hand and walked with him in little steps._

"Then...why?" She hesistated to ask but find herself talking any way. Her voice was hurt, and he had noticed this too.

Her eyes were open with the shock of his 'some-what confession'. She felt the fastened beats of her heart, creating a melody in her body. She looked at the man on her eyes, who had avoid her meanwhile. She couldn't help to remember the soft contact between his and her lips. The warm touch of his hands. The gentleness as he layed her on the floor.

"Kizui..I.." He started then stopped. She softly tilted her head to her side. Their gaze met when he turned his head to finally get a glance of her.

"I didn't wanted to hurt you." He finally said, looking in her eyes.

She closed her eyes and standed up, brushing off the non existent dust and stopping in the middle of her progress of brushing. It was then she looked up to meet his gaze and her eyes curved into a smile, a hurtful one.

"You wouldn't." She silently said before turning her back, hiding her unshed tears. So he -did- cared about her...

Just as she was about to open the wooden door, a soft voice captured her movements.

"Matte..."

The girl stood, holding back the warm salt liquid from her eyes. After a short while, fingers grasped her shoulders and forced her to turn her back, to face with him.

He leaned in and chrushed her lips with his. She startled, not expecting something like this to happen but soon she gave up. His hands softly took out her obi and slided the upper part of the kimono, leaving her with the inside of the dress- a navy kimono. He felt the softness of the silk and the body under it. Softening his kiss a little, he lead her into the room.

Her hands met with each other around his neck as he gently lay her on his futon. Without ever broking the kiss, his hands parted the cloth on her legs and his hands met the velvet skin, the softness of her body as a due to his hardness. Taking off the last piece of cloth covering her body, he broke off the kiss and looked at her body, the milky skin which amazed him and he, once more, leaned in to claim her mouth.

For few minutes, they kissed, both pondering whether the other would stop or not and secretly both wishing that the moment would never end. His body was pressuring hers but he did no movement other than softly caressing her skin as he deepened the kiss, exploring her mouth with his tongue.

She let her hands travel to his head as she get a hold on his hair. She opened her eyes and so did he, broking the kiss. His eyes hold questions, asking her thousands of times that if she was sure of it. Smiling warmly to assure him, she reached up and give him the most sweet kiss that anyone could ever receive.

Returning her kiss, he placed himself between her legs as she separated them. And the moon illuminated the room for the lovers of that night, the gentleness shone in his eyes and the happiness of her beign.

_"Who would have know, eh, Heisuke?" Sanosuke told his friend, who was recently watching outside with a wandering look.._

_"Sou desu ne.." Heisuke said, turning his gaze to the other captains. Especially his looks stopped when he saw Shinpachi, who was sitting next to Sanosuke, seemed a little bit distant to the conversation- obviously deep in thoughts. " -He- turned out to be a beautiful woman, indeed." He said, knowingly eyeing Shinpachi._

_Noticing the gaze upon him, Nagakura fastly raised his looks, answering the question without the necessary mark._

_"Be careful while you're talking about a 'men' in my unit." He said without any emotion.. Heisuke and Sanosuke eyed him warily._

_"Surely you can't deny, how beautiful she is..Can you, Shinpattsan?" Toudou exclaimed, searching the bothered men's eye deeply for any kind of answer._

_The captain with the crimson locks on his head rolled his eyes as he considered the question. It had shocked him to see Haku in a woman's kimono, with a womans body -which perfectly clarified that -HE- was actually a -SHE-. He could not help to realize the milky skin and when he put the pictures together; he realized the -true- beauty under the softest touch of make-up on her face._

_He didn't notice as he gave an answer and caused Heisuke and Harada grin as if they just killed all of the mens of Ishin Shishi._

_"Yeah..She's beautiful."_

He let his fingers wander between her hair, tangling, stroking as he watched the peaceful expression on her face. She cuddled the blanket over her while his arm was over her, as a protecting sign.

He could feel the heat radiating from her body as he drowned into deep thoughts.

_"You will not be alone."_

Why did she said that? How was she sure of it? And why he found himself believing her? What was the reason to all this, he wondered slightly..

He didn't know any of his answers..None of it.


	3. Answers to reviews

**Ayuki-chan**-- Thank you so much, here is the update.Sorry it took so long :)

**senbi**-- thank you so much for the information you gave me. And to answer you, I'm sorry, I wasn't educated English and I don't know about the tenses so there will be mistakes like that :) I'm sorry again.Thank you again, for your review and glad you like the second chapter also.

**thank you all of my readers and the ones that enjoyed my story so far, please drop a review and make me happy if you like it..Or else I just drop the mood off :(.. **

**:D**

**Ja ne!**


End file.
